Often touted as the holy-grail of gaming, three dimensional (3D) gaming has not yet reached the commercial success desired by many game developers and suppliers. There are several problems associated with 3D gaming. 3D displays for the home market are not readily available. Typical displays are single-purpose, in that a display is configured either for two-dimensional (2D) rendering or 3D rendering, but not both. Displays configured to render in both 2D and 3D are typically prohibitively expensive. Further, very little 3D game content exists. Content producers typically do not want to invest in a new technology until the technology is proven and consumers typically do not want to invest in the technology if there is limited content available. Additionally, true 3D content requires multiple cameras to film objects from different viewpoints.